Pageants Psycho
by DyFo-Storytime
Summary: Story inspired by Amercian Psycho. We all know how mad and maniacally Lola can be but do we really know her ? Now she's 16 and the next Pageant is on her way.
1. The Day

**PAGEANTS PSYCHO**

 _There are no more barriers to cross. All I have in common with the uncontrollable and the insane, the vicious and the evil, all the mayhem I have caused and my utter indifference toward it I have now surpassed. My pain is constant and sharp, and I do not hope for a better world for anyone. In fact, I want my pain to be inflicted on others. I want no one to escape. But even after admitting this, there is no catharsis; my punishment continues to elude me, and I gain no deeper knowledge of myself. No new knowledge can be extracted from my telling. This confession has meant nothing._

Patrick Bateman

American Psycho

* * *

 **Prologue**

In one Night in the small Town of Royal Woods, Lola Loud and her friends Winston, Roxanne were spending together dinner in the Local called Jean Juan's French Mex. All three were enjoying their meal and having a conversation about the upcoming Pageant in the next day. _"So Lola what would you think, were gonna see tomorrow ?"_ Roxanne asked the blonde Princess. It took a moment for Lola swallow her Spaghetti Bolognese and then cleaned her mouth with her serviette. _"I don't know Roxy, but I hope Lindsay isn't coming, Ugh! I hate her."_ Lola stated while clenching her hands to a fist under her table and shared her fake devilish smile. _"Oh I agree, every time she shows up, she thinks she could be the Queen of Pageants and even commands the others like one."_ Roxanne agreed with her and then took a bite of her meal. Winston was just sitting there and listened to the conversation, the two girls had while sipping his Coke. _"But how about Esra or Celina ?"_ Roxanne asked. _"Uh. I'm not sure, they could come because rumors said that they both have been in a accident last week."_ Lola answered.

 _'If they would know.'_

 _"Yeah. I heard it too."_ Winston now speaks in. _"I heard both of them were spending together a day in Dairyland, but then they accidentally ate infected sausage from their hot dog. now both are in the Hospital."_ The blonde Boy explained. Roxanne cringed by the sentence of the tainted sausage, The Loud Princess played along and puts a disgust expression on her face. _"Oh I feel sorry for these two, I really have to admit they look both pretty."_ Lola said in a guilty tone.

 _'Good acting Lola. You're such a smart, beauty. ten more and the first place is my.'_

After the three were finished with their Dinner, The young Loud called her Mother to pick her up and told her that she's waiting in front of the Restaurant. _"Ok. Honey, I'll be there in ten minutes and please be careful while waiting."_ Rita told her before the hung up and went on her way to pick up her daughter. In the meantime Lola waived her friends goodbye and stood then sits on a nearby bench under a lamppost. While waiting the 16 year old teenager, was checking on her dress she's wearing if she caught a spot or something dirty. She wore a white short jacket which ended on her hips, with a pink dress with a white stripe underneath. She's no longer wearing her tiara but a golden necklace around her neck. ( **A/N: like in L is for love fan art by speeddemon48** ). But Luckily nothing, with that she went back checking her phone until suddenly a two young males were walking up to her and then one with a Jock jacket and jeans with brown hairs was sitting next to her and puts a arm around her, while the other one with a simple sky blue button shirt and blonde hair was standing behind her, looking down at her.

 _"Mmh Don't you think it's a little late, for a beauty like you."_ The one with the Jock jacket said to her, then scooted near her. Lola was just looking at him with a bored/disgusted expression and then glanced behind her and sighed. _"Do you really think. With that tactic you get a girl under the blanket. Casanova ?"_ She asked him. The one with who was still behind started to laugh and then lets out a loud. _"GOT THE CASKET!"_ out. This changed the expression of the guy who flirted with her from a smile to a frown. _"Oh you think I just let you go with a quote like that, you Bitch ?"_ He madly asked her. _"No-one rejects Lucky Floyd you understand ?"_ he threatens her, but Lola still remains calm and then narrowed her eyes and got close to his face and spoke out her sentence.

 _"If you don't leave in three seconds, I will stab you multiple times and force your friend to swallow your blood and balls."_ She said and took out a dagger from her bag, which she stole from Lucy.

Suddenly without hesitation both guys ran away and left the blonde teen alone sitting. She puts the dagger back in her bag and lets out and curved her lips to a smile and thought. _'Why are there more gentlemen's out there like Winston and less of those Losers.'_ She thought and went back to her phone. _'They got lucky that they didn't ended like the last one. Oh Derrick.'_ It took more five minutes until her Mom appeared around the corner and she went up from the Bench and climbed on the Passenger seat, next to her mother and closed the door.

 _"And how's the preparing for the Pageant going ?"_ Rita asked her daughter. Lola just could smile.

 _'Wait until they're all gone.'_

 _"It's fine, we had lots of Fun."_ She stated and both started to having a conversation while driving home.

* * *

 **And that was the Prologue. Yeah sorry it's very Short but I just wanna introduce you the Story that you can know what's coming towards you. (Except you've seen American Psycho). But I hope you've guys liked it so far and I'm not sure If I could bring another Chapter of some of my Fics tomorrow.**

 **Reasons are: As a class were going on a trip out the Town for our last week, including it's my 17th Birthday tomorrow, Then comes other stuff like graduation, going on a drink with my Class and and and. But I can say (I hope) in the Summer Vacation there will some Chapters coming so stay tuned and I will see you in the next Chapter or Story**

 **Als have a good read and have fun on your work. And I also wish you a good night, day or whatever where you are.**


	2. Prologue

**Ufff. Hey together I'm back from my trip still a bit tired but right now I came up with a idea in my head for the next Chapter of PAGEANTS PSYCHO and I wanna bring it up to you.**

 **Also a big thank you on everyone who saluted me for my Birthday especially Writer: DAVID523  I wanna bring a salute back to those people back also those who liked my prologue.**

 **David523**

 **LoudAutomata16**

 **JamesSunderlandsPillow**

 **Rhyster**

 **Swagger141**

 **UJ-1A**

 **A big thank you to you guys and all others who follow and favorite me. You guys are so Awesome.**

 **So now let's begin with the Story.**

* * *

It was the day of the days. Her alarm clock started to bell on _5:10 a.m,_ her Twin started to growl when she heard the first peep but Lola ignored her and went up because todayit's her big day. Lola got up from her bed and went towards the Kitchen to have a healthy Breakfast that makes her Body figure looking really sexy for the audition and the judge. Then she went into Bathroom and started her day with a nice warm Shower. While standing bare under the pouring small Waterfall, she uses a Lotion that makes her Skin soft and smell like Vanilla, then she uses a special Shampoo for her hair that makes her blondness to outdo and shine in a beautiful blonde color.

Not to mention that usually every Sibling in the Loud House uses the same Shampoo, but since Lori moved together with her husband Bobby in Town, Luna is on tour with her friends and girlfriend, Luan often sleeps over Maggie's or her boyfriend Benny, Lynn was busy with her Job as Detective at the Police Department and lives with Francisco, Lisa had ironically got accepted at the Research Facility in the mountains near the Weeping Willow Resort and Lincoln was on his way on a SMOOCH Concert in Tennessee, Everything now got their own one.

After the Shower, she went over to the Bathroom sink, while she puts a towel around her body and her hair. She then opened the mirrored cabinet and picks some face creams, a floss, her toothbrush and toothpaste, face mask and for the final her Make-Up. First she begun to put on a face mask on her face and waited for ten minutes, after the minutes went through, she carefully ripped it of her face and it revealed a young, good looking Lola Loud (that's what she thought). Then she puts some cream on her face, not risking any to grow any pimples or made her face looking like a Lama who hd spit right on it. Later when she's done with her creams, Lola took the floss and used it for every little gap between her teeth, she also happy that she no longer had that huge gap on her front teeth and that she now had beautiful front teeth and not such rabbit teeth like her Brother once had. _'Or still had.'_ she thought. After she's also done with her teeth, she begun with her Make-Up, thankfully her elder Sisters and Lincoln (who helped her in the past for her pageants) showed her how to put on Make-Up by herself without constantly asking someone for doing it.

 _'I'm done. Wow Lola, you look so hot, let's see if I could impress next to the Audition also my beloved Winston to finally have him.'_ Since she was six, she had a huge crush on Winston McCorvy. Even she once send him a Love Letter he not really realized it that she loves him that much, even with time he and her grew very close but he never started a relationship with her, because he was scared of losing his "almost Sister" he's been befriended since childhood. Lola could understand that and wasn't a Yandere or something but she hates to see those Whores who cheated and broke his heart and just wanna be with him because of the Money. Winston was one of the rich people who lives in the Huntington Manor part of the Town. And every time a Girl who used him or sometimes treated him or her Brother like a pile of Dogshit on the Street, Lola took care of those Girls and chopped them into pieces and etches the body parts with Lisa's Acid she uses for her experiment and buries, burned or brought the Torso into the Lake, But for her actions she cuts a streak of hair from her victims and laid them inside a small casket inside her Wardrobe. ' _No-one is gonna hurt my Winsty and my beloved Brother.'_

Suddenly she heard the sound of someone knocking against the Bathroom door and it revealed her Twin sister Lana. _"Hey Barbie, you're done ? There are others who want to use the room too."_ The Tomboy Teenager stated. With a small smirk on her mirror she puts her stuff back inside the casket and then left the room.

At the moment she opened the Bathroom door, Lana rushed inside with a sighing _"Finally"_ and closed the door. On her way back to her and Lana's room she passes, Lucy,Lily, Luan and Leni who had spend the weekend with her family, together with her fiancé Chaz and her close friend Dana. Lola then stopped on her tracks and turned her body towards the fashion-loved-talented seamstress. _"Oh hey Lola. I finished you're dress last night, If you go in my room you'll see it right in front of you, Dana is still inside, she will help you."_ Leni said to her little Sister. Lola thanked her and both hugged each other until Chaz showed up and joined them as fun. Lola had grown very close with Leni even with Chaz and Dana as well. She never thought that she and Leni and the others had the same thing in common and even had fun in the complicated situation. But still no-one had the closest Relationship with her as her Clone called Lana.

After the hug and laugh of Chaz actions Lola left the couple by her self including her other Sisters and went inside the now only Leni's room and like she said, once she opened the Door, she's now facing the most beautiful hand made dress Leni ever made. It was a pinkish 19th-century dress, long white gloves, a choker, and different red earrings. It's perfect since the theme of the Pageant this year is 19th Century. It kinda remembered her from the dress Leni once had on, back to the time were she and all of her Siblings were dressed like in the Wild Western. Right then as she entered her Sisters room, Dana appeared behind the dress with a tape measure around her neck and greeted the blonde Loud teen by hugging her, Lola hugged her back and then broke it and just wanted to wear this beauty in front of her. Once she got in, Dana helped her zipping her dress on her back. After that Lola walked in front of a full sized Mirror and examined her full Body on her reflection and she almost got tears of how happy she is.

 _"It's- it's Beautiful, Oh my god. Dana it's so pretty."_ Lola winced of happiness and then hugged her elder friend almost tearing. Dana couldn't help as smile and hugging her back and was so fascinated how beautiful she looked when she wears the Dress.

 _"You don't have to thank me Lola. Thank your Sister. She came up with the Design Chaz and myself just helped her."_ Dana said still hugging her young blonde friend.

 _'With this dress I definitely will win this contest and beat that Bitch called Lindsey without end her.'_


	3. Hip to be Squared

Once the Vehicle arrived at the place were the Pageant took place, Lola, Leni and Chaz got out of the Car and went towards the Entree for Lola to sign in. While they were walking across the parking lot the blonde teenager was listening to her Music through her Ear plugs and was carry her Bag with all the materials she needs for her Beauty including her dress which her Sister is carrying. After the trio managed to reach the Entree door Lola was about to one her door but then she appeared in front of her.

The teen girl with long red hair, a round face, same favorite color like the Loud Girl and she's carrying the name Sweetwater. _"Oh hi Lola it's been a while since we saw each other."_ Lindsay said in a happy tone, but both know that she's just playing, to be looked as a lovely kind hearted person. Lola just starred at her and then played along. _"Oh hey Lindsay you look really beautiful today." 'I hope you look also beautiful with an Axe in your head'_ She thought to herself with a fake smile, but then this thought gave her a idea.

 _"Thank you. But you look beautiful too really."_ Lindsay smiled also with a fake one and then she hugged her and then whispered something in her ear. _"We both know I will win, so why did you came back you blonde Bitch ?"_ This sentence made the blonde Loud smile and she begun to hug her tightly until she heard a little gasp from her, then both broke the hug. _"Well I'll see you in the dressing room."_ Lindsay said with and waved her and passed her but before she could left, lola turned around and called her and asked her if she could have dinner with her tonight. This question made her rival made her show her a curious expression on her face but then agreed with a shrug and then left. With that Lola went back to her Sister and her fiancé who already had signed in for her while she was talking to Lindsey and then went towards the Wardrobe.

 _'Let's see who's the bitch tonight Sweetwater.'_ Lola couldn't wait to but her plan in action. it even made her to chuckle a little and dance a bit in excitement but then she could her name be called out. It was a recognizable voice which made her heart go light up. She turned around and notice the blonde male with the light blue dress and next to him her best friend Roxanne already dressed in her dress which was like a remake of her dress she once had wear when they were children. And Lola has to be onset she looks ... beautiful in it. With this little jealously thoughts she rushed over to her friends and both Roxy and Lola gave each other a hug and couldn't help but chuckle but theta was a easy part for the blonde Loud, the real excitement beside what's she planning with Lindsey tonight, was her "future" boyfriend Winston. After she broke the hug with her best friend she went over to the blonde teenage boy and hugged him too. Even they did that every time they greet each other, it was so heart-warming for her to be inside his arms. He wasn't the strongest and had much muscles but his body was the perfect one for a cute looking boy like him. Also his smell, his perfume was so comfortable, relaxing

 _'Oh my god, why aren't I together with him in the first place ? His smell, his look. It's like it making me horny or just attracted.'_ She broke the hug and brought a big smile to him before start talking with her best friends. _"What are you doing here, Winston ?"_ She asked him. She already knew that Roxanne is here for the Pageant too. What Lola loves at her is that she didn't care if she wins or lose, she's just there for fun and always promised her best friend to be with her whatever happens. Even she would win the first place this wouldn't bring the Loud girl to take care of here, like the others. But back to Winston

He just chuckled and started to talk. _"You know, I remembered the time back when we were kids and I was just there to help my Mom out to be there for a Judge. And I remember the time you showed up the first time and performed your dance, and to be honest I thought it was ... cute."_ He said with a blush but it wasn't just him who got a red painted faces. Thankfully they couldn't see through the Make-Up and the bright smile. Suddenly both Roxanne and especially Lola had let out a big _"Aww"_ _and this made the Winston boy to blush even more. "Aww Winsty this is so cute of you. Are you trying to flirt with me ?"_ She teased but deep inside she hoped that he's doing it. Winston then immediately grew big eyes and started to stutter but before he could say something, Leni called her name to come in the Wardrobe because it's about to starts in 15 Minutes. With that she waved them goodbye and rushed towards her destination to prepare herself for the Pageant.

* * *

Inside the Dressing Area she stood in front of the Mirror and considered herself in front of her reflection and was just so thankful to have a Sister like Leni. After a small while of starring to herself, she then gazed behind her towards Lindsay who naturally got the most detention of everyone's competitors and boys.

 _'Pfff. Look at that attention addicted Bitch. It's like it's her own Drug for Euphoria. Like the time were I caught Lincoln smoking Weed at the High School Pool Party at girl Jordan's and then he went inside the Pool house with Ronnie Anne and Jordan stoned.'_ Suddenly she snapped back into reality as someone was talking to her, she turns around and noticed that Lindsey was in front of her with a few girls around and they seemed to wait of a answer from her. _"What ?"_ She asked to have the question again. Sweetwater just sighed and rolled her eyes. _"What are you deaf Loud ? I asked when it's the meeting for the Dinner ?"_ Lola then lets out a small _"ooooh"_ out and the responded with a simple _9:00 pm_ with that Lindsey and the girls left her and then got the attention of her Sister's fiancé.

 _"Hey Lola wasn't that Lindsey Sweetwater ?"_

 _"Mmh mmh, yeah that was she." 'Soon'_

 _"Okay. but wasn't she the girl you was_ _talking hateful things about her ?"_

 _"Yup."_

 _"then why did she asked you to which time you two are going for Dinner ?"_

 _'Because I have a welcome present for her.' "You know there are moments your enemy has to turn into your friends, don't you think ?"_

Chaz just shrugged and grimaced into a I-don't-know-maybe-? Face. Lola the just told him that it's time for a new starts and then passed him to prepare herself for the Cometition who now starts in 5 Minutes.

* * *

 _"Fingers cross."_ Roxanne told her best friend and both had made their handshake and tried to calm themselves down by talking. Until. _"Lindsey Sweetwater."_ This got everyones attention and right at the moment she appeared at the Stage the whole audience started to cheer and clap for the most famous Pageant Queen and this made Lola madder than before. Every pose, the smile, the dress, Make-Up, the hairstyle, figure everything was so ... perfect. It's like she had a Business card and then suddenly someone other laid down a way better Business Card on the Table. Roxanne and the girl behind her noticed the uncontrollable shaking on the Loud Girls hands and even the expression showed that she wasn't happy. At all.

* * *

It was _8:50_ _pm_ Lola was waiting in front of the Building of her Rival to have dinner with her. It took just five minutes of waiting until Sweetwater appeared through the door and greeted her in a Lucy tone. Lola just smiled and asked her if she's ready and Lindsey responded with a simple nodding. With that both went into a Cab and drove to the nearest place were Lola had reserved a table for Lindsey and her.

 _"Where here."_ She said and the red-haired teen gazed outside through the open door passed the Loud blonde. " _Aloha Comrade. Really ?"_ Lindsey asked a little disappointed. _"You wanna come in and eat or you wanna grousing here and starve to death ?"_ Lola asked with that she went out the car and Lola payed the driver and both went inside and entered the Local.

Inside the Local they both got greeted by a male waitress and he asked which table they had reserved. _"Lola Loud and Lindsey Sweetwater a table for two."_ Lola responded and the male looked through his Pad and then found the names and leads them to their Table. After they managed to reach their Table both took they seat and recently got their Meal Cards.

A hour later both were in a deep conversation and Lindsey even became drunk from the Wine they got. Lola got some tricks and also thanks to her Prodigy Sister she managed to get through everything with her Fake ID. Both were laughing and talking about different stuff. Lola pretend to act like she was inebriated and was laughing as well .

 _"You know ... Lola. You may be a Bitch for me but I think today ... I think I'm starting to like you."_

 _"Oh really ?"_

 _"Of course you blondy. You seemed to be like a ... hehe ... nice girl ( **laugh** ) _

_"Hahahahaha Oh Lindsey you think you want more Wine ?"_

 _"Oh yeah because morning is thankfully a day off and they're gonna pick they who stay and who don't"_

 _"mmh hmm"_

 _"For example we both could make it through, but people like Roxanne ... ( **Laugh** ) What the fuck, she thinks is going to dress like, Pennywise ?" _and more laughter.

 _"Oh Lindsey you know how to act with other people."_ Lola said with her hidden Devilish grin.

* * *

Thankfully no-one was at home today and she had the time to decorate everything in her room took some of Luna's Soundproof plates. Lindsey still drunk, sitting on her Beanbag she got hand-me downed by Luna and Luan, and was drinking from one of her Dad's unsed Wines he mostly uses for cooking. The red-haired teen turns towards Lola who entered her and Lana's room with a Music Box from the Garage who mostly Luna and Lincoln used for their own stuff. With that she plugged the Stereo box in and then connects it with her Phone and she turned around asked the drunk teen. _"You like Ofenbach and the song to be mine ?"_ Lola asked her by showing her the Picture of the Musicians on her Phone. _"Their ok."_ She said while looking on her phone on Picturegram. Lola then nods and puts her phone on the Box went quickly for the door.

 _"If you haven't seen their Music Video, It's about a crazy girl who kidnapped them inside her Basement and starts stripping in front of them while their were tied to a Chair with their Mouth_ _Duck taped."_ Then she quickly went out towards the Bathroom and grabbed her rubber wrapping suit and took Lana's Axe out of the Bathtub and went back to the room, but then turns around and dances inside while hiding the Axe under Lana's pillow and zipped her suit close. In them meanwhile Lindsey was asking her stuffs.

 _"Hey Loud, whys your Room covered in plastic and Newspaper ? Are you're Pets or even your odd Twin of yours not housebroken ?"_ She asked and started to laugh a bit.

 _"No_ _Lindsey."_ Lola said with a fake smile.

Then the drunk girl turned around and noticed her with the plastic suit around her body.

 _"What are you wearing ?"_ Sweetwater skeptically but also confused asked her.

 _"This is a Swim Suit, Baby."_ Lola said and went towards the Phone and started the Song. An it played **_Ofenbach - Be Mine_**

" _In 2017 they released this Song and it got an amazing flow and also a perfect beat for to swing you hips around."_ She said as she moved her hips to left and then to there right in front of Lindsey, while turning the Music up. _"Even the lyrics are so catchy that the People don't even realize what's the_ _meaning behind the Song. But they should because I got a important Message to every Crazy person who's in Love with that Person to even kidnap or kill them."_ With these sentences she went back to her Twins bed and took the Axe in front and pick it up in her two hands and then she called her name.

 _"Hey Lindsey."_

 _"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

Lindsey turned around and then flinched and grew big eyes as she saw Lola running, screamingly towards her with a Axe. She was about to run away but she was late and the axe hit her head and she fell to the covered ground.

 _"TAKE KNOW YOUR ATTENTION DRUG TO RELEAX YOURSELF YOU FUCKING BITCH!"_

 ** _CHOP_**

 _"YOU!"_

 ** _CHOP_**

 _"FUCKING!"_

 ** _CHOP_**

 _"BITCH"_

 ** _CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP_**

 _"YOU FUCKING BITCH, FUCK YOU WHORE!"_ With every scream she hits the Axe on the lifeless Body while in the Background the Music was playing loud enough that no-one could here her screaming and chopping of Lindsey's Body.

After she hits her 14 Times around her body, she then suddenly stopped and gasped for air and panted while cleaning her Bloody face with her hands and then unzipped her Suit and laid it on the Bag were once the living Lindsey was sitting and then she moved towards her Bed and took out a Cigarette and started smoking to relax herself.

 _'That was the easy part, now comes the hard one, Bring out the Trash.'_

* * *

 **And there we go the third Chapter of Pageants Psycho and I think most of you can say to me which scene this part was. And also sorry for the long wait and my absence It's just I had to prepare myself for my first day on my Job and to be honest i'm getting a little nervous but i hope everything will start nice**

 **Now that I have nothing to say. I'll wish you a lots of Fun at writing and reading and i would also know what you think about this Story.**

 **And yeah I wish you a good Night, Day or wherever you are and yeah**

 **BB**


	4. Got an Achievement

**(Warning: There this Chapter contains Sexual content and use of Drugs)**

Once Lola was able to clean the Bathtub from the Acid and Blood from the mangled bodyparts of Lindsey, she now went back to her and Lana's room with a plastic bag and removed all covers including the Torso of her prey and stuffed them inside the black bag. After that she perfumed her room and also left the door a creak open to let some fresh air removing the smell from the dead body and the blood.

With that the blonde went downstairs with the bag and was about to exit the house for the next dumb the bag in the farthest dumpster, but then suddenly Lucy entered the house and then suddenly stopped on her tracks as she was about to place her keys on the dresser next to her but then she noticed her younger Sister with a black plastic bag standing right in front of her.

 _"Uuh wanna explain why you already dumbing your trash bag tonight and not wait until Thursday ?"_ The teenage Goth asked her. Lola just kept her cool and tried to find a way to distract her Sister.

 _"Uh I ... Lana just ate a Apple last weekend and now those annoying fruit flies are now all around our room and it stinks like hell inside it."_ Lola said to which her Sister nooded in understand.

 _"Oh alright. For a moment I thought you killed someone and tried to get rid of the body."_ Lucy joked in her monotone voice and didn't know how right she was. Lola just chuckled and and tried to play along with her.

 _"Yeah anyway. Rocky is coming over and I should tell you that Mom and Dad are coming late tonight and that means as long Luan isn't at home I have to keep an eye on you."_ The goth told her blonde pageant lover. Lola just nodded and smiled in agreement. _"Oh it's fine."_ Lola said. Then for a second it was silent between those two Sisters until Lucy decides to break the silence and removed her leather jacket and told her to take a bath before her boyfriend is coming over to which Lola agreed and with that both Sisters went their separate ways.

* * *

After two days, the Loud girl was in her wardrobe and was sitting in front of the Mirror to put her Makeup on. But then when she was almost finished with her Eyeliner, but then a few girls came up to her and wanted to know were Lindsey were.

Yesterday evening after she dumped the Trash bag she secretly stole Lucy's car keys and drove towards the Sweetwater's house. Luckily she could manage to collect her keys ... and also some other stuff from her Wallet, Fingers, Ears and Wrist. With that she used the keys to enter inside her House and later found out that her parents yesterday evening went on Holiday on the Islands of Indonesia, for a few weeks.

Lola then quickly went into Lindsey's room and quickly stole everything what she liked and caught her eye. Then she went back to the living room and stole some Money, where Parents had left behind for Lindsey. After that she came up with a idea and wrote a letter about Lindsey who just ran away because she had met someone in L.A who promised her a better life. And she also wrote that she never wanted to look back to her miserable life in Royal Woods. After she was finished with her trace destruction, she grabbed the Suitcase and drove back home.

 _"T-that means ... you had no idea that she vanished last night ?"_ One of Lindsey's friend asked. Lola just played along and shook her head and played as she was worried.

 _"No really I had no clue about that. She just told me about something in L.A and later we went our separate ways"_ Lola lied. All of the girls believed her and thanked her for her time and left her back to put her Make-Up on. The ironic part is Lola had planned everything further before she attempt to kill her now Ex-Enemy. So there's no need to be worried even when a Police Detective walked up to her and wanted to question her about Lindsey.

 _'No-one is going to stop me. I'm gonna win this contest and will be the queen of this Town.'_

* * *

" _Hey Lola."_ The sixteen year old Loud heard her name again getting called and she rolled her eyes and turned around. _'I think the next person what's to be-...' "Oh. Hi Winsty."_ As she was about to finish her sentence in her mind she suddenly stopped her words and immediately stood up from her chair and greeted her best friend since Childhood. She noticed that Winston acted a bit weird today and he even his eyes were nervously gazing around her. The blonde Loud raised a brow.

 _"Eh are you ok ?"_

 _"Huh ? Oh y-yeah. I-I-I just wanna to come by a-and give you this as ... a g-good luck."_ Winston nervously chuckled and scratched the back of his neck and then turned around and came back with a bunch of flowers. Lola grew a huge smile on her face and was so close to kiss him but could master herself and wrapped her arms around his body. Which shocked him a bit but then couldn't help but chuckle.

 _"Awwwwwwwww Winsty that's so cute of you. Why do you bought me these, you don't have to."_

 _"Hehe well I realized today is the day were we first met each other and today is also the Show-your-talent day and I wanted to present them to you as a sign of ... well ... our friendship ... or maybe more ?"_ He said with a huge blush and looked away to be not show his embarrassment in front of her.

* * *

Hours later at Winston's home, Roxanne and a few other friends of Lola and Winston had left them both alone. They were celebrating for both the Loud girl and the tanned skinned teens for progressing. (Well exactly Roxanne haven't got much point for progressing but Lola managed to take care of one of the Judges. And he's still floating down the Sewers.) After everyone were gone, Lola helped him to get the Stuff in his kitchen since his Butler and Maids were commanded to leave them alone and that he will take care of the dishes and others.

With a few plates and used bottles and glasses, they strolling towards the kitchen. Both could fell that they were inebriated, especially the blonde male. So Lola also had to help him to not let something drop and shattered in pieces. Then after they managed to enter the kitchen both were putting the dishes into the Dishwasher and later closed it off and went back towards Living room and sat on the couch again.

Then there was the awkward silence between them and the only thing they could hear was the Radio in the background playing some songs. But then Winston took a deep breath and broke the silence. _"Hey ... Lola."_ With these words he caught the teen girls attention and she glances over to him. _"Yeah ?"_ she asked and couldn't tell but feel like him. Uncomfortable.

 _"Eh ... I-I wanna say ... you're dancing performance w-was amazing, you ... r-really looked ... beautiful."_ he said. Still trying to hide his blush. Lola noticed it and lets out a cute giggle and scooted closer to him.

 _"( **Giggles** ) Oh Winston _~ _Are you trying to flirt with me_ ~ ?" The Loud teen said while trying to act attracted towards which she really is. Winston just couldn't help but paint his head even more red and chuckling when he noticed that she was now close to him.

 _"Hey Lola don't you think y-you drank too much ?"_

 _"No_ ~ _"_

 _"I mean, just beca-..."_

 _"Ssssssssssh. Just relax."_ She shushed him and then took his hand and took a finger and puts it in her mouth and sucked on it. She took a few moment until she was brave enough to take a look on her best friend and to her surprise his face definitely reminds him of that of one of those Anime characters were Lucy and Lily were watching often. It took a few seconds until she stopped and then told him to wait on his spot and then disappeared in one of the hallways. It took a while until she returned and Winston uses this moment to overthink what he just witnessed and starred at his wet finger.

 _"What the F-.."_

 **Music gets turned on louder and played : _Framed - Eminem_**

It gets Winston's attention and right as he turned his body towards the Radio he was about to complain to turn down the music but then he was just babbling once he saw Lucy dressed as one of his maids but was wearing one of his mothers stockings who only stopped thigh. He couldn't believe what he's just starring at thought this all has to be a dream or this is a hallucination of the Dope they just smoked minutes ago.

 _"And ... what do you think ?"_

 _"..." "...Wow, I mean wow."_ he said with this she smiled and wanted to tease him a little more.

She moved her body behind the Couch and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him from behind and puts her head on his shoulder so she could whisper inside his ear. _"You said you liked my dance right ? How about I'm gonna dance for you. Just for you."_

Then she moved away from him and began to dance by moving her hips in every movement. She then was now in front of him and started to move her hips even more and then started a lap dance on him. Winston's nervousness became weak and he could feel someone down there has woken up and he couldn't help but enjoy the Loud girls dance. Later she took both of his hands and puts them on her hips which he accept it and she continued to dance in front of him.

It took a few minutes until she turns around and kneeled down on him and removed his Belt and freed his erected friend and relaxes him even more. Winston couldn't help but enjoy this great feeling and laid back and let her do with him with this night.

The Night went on inside Winston's bedroom and Lola finally got her achievement and both of them enjoyed each others body until they were finished and went to sleep inside each others arms.

 _'Lola you're a genius. Thanks Lucy and rocky for spying.'_


End file.
